1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to adhesives that stick to objects.
2. Background Information
Many people use wallets to hold cards such as credit cards, debit cards, identification cards, insurance cards, and the like. The cards are typically placed in card slots in the wallets. A card slot is generally a pocket that is slightly wider than a card and that has a depth such that a small portion of the card is visible and able to be grasped when the card is in the card slot. The card slots in some wallets are stacked on top of each other and are slightly offset in a depth direction from one another, which allows for stacking multiple cards in a compact space.
In some situations it can be difficult for users of wallets to pull cards out of card slots. For example, users may go to nail salons and get nail polish on their finger nails, which may then make it difficult for a user to pull a credit card out of a card slot to pay the nail salon without messing up the freshly applied nail polish. Users with long finger nails, fat fingers, and/or poor dexterity, may also have trouble pulling cards out of card slots. Pulling cards out of card slots may be especially problematic for elderly users of wallets who may have poor dexterity and poor eyesight for seeing the tops of the cards in the slots.
The cards in the card slots may also be difficult to identify when they are in the slots, because only small portions of the cards are visible. The problem of identifying cards may be even more troublesome for cards that have been placed upside down or backwards within the card slots. If a user is unable to identify a needed card by an initial glance, then the user may have to pull up and push back down several cards in sequence to locate the desired card, which can be annoying for the user. Another problem that some people with cards have is difficulty with managing their money, such as forgetting that some cards have low balances or are to be used only in emergencies. All of the above problems can be particularly severe for users with a large number of cards and small or compact wallets. Users of other types of card holders than wallets, such as card clips, rubber banded cards, or the like, may also have problems in organizing, identifying, and accessing their cards.